


Insincerity

by JuneBarcarolle



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneBarcarolle/pseuds/JuneBarcarolle
Summary: The "lawyer" eventually ran out of luck.





	Insincerity

Kimberly Wexler hasn’t been to Nebraska for quite a while now. She'd passed by a few counties on a family road trip when she was just a kid. Wouldn’t really picture herself visiting the Omaha if it weren’t for a case that she's working on. 

She joined a law firm in Manhattan as a _partner_ a couple of years ago, despite the heavy workload she still finds time for herself to work pro-bono once in a while. It’s what keeps her going.

As for Albuquerque, that’s all in the past now.

*

The bar hearing went great. Jimmy went back to being a lawyer as if nothing had changed. The only thing different now was it says ’Saul Goodman’ instead of ‘James McGill' on his fancy business card.

Granted, it was all just an act - an act so good that had almost everyone fooled. How could you _fake sincerity_? Kim had wondered, but none of that matters now. 

It wasn’t until much later that Kim stopped denying the fact that Chuck wasn’t the only one consumed by the fire, the Jimmy that she once knew was long gone by then.

*

Kim was determined to put Albuquerque behind her. Moved up north, got herself a fresh start in the Big Apple.

She’d heard about the infamous Heisenberg - a graduate from Caltech, apparently. The news came out as quite a shock, but she had no intention of following up. Whatever happens in Albuquerque doesn’t - shouldn’t concern her anymore. 

*

Slippin’ Jimmy, James, Saul, now Gene.

Maybe they were the same person all along. 

*

Leaving Jimmy wasn’t really a difficult decision to make, it felt so natural as if it was destined to happen. 

It’s like I don’t even know you anymore. But she wouldn’t let herself say that out loud.

“Jimmy-”

“Gosh, Kim, for the hundredth time, it's _Saul_. Jimmy’s not here anymore.” 

Kim knew he was right.

On the day of departure, she got up early, packed her things first thing in the morning. Jimmy stood by and watched her in silence. “Want some OJ?” He asked when she stepped out to the living room. Kim shook her head. “No thanks. Gotta roll."

She allowed herself to let it all out as she drove away from Albuquerque. Where’d it all go wrong? Every decision she'd ever made was merely a desperate attempt at getting their lives back on track. 

And yet, there they were. She didn’t even get to say goodbye to Jimmy. She said goodbye to Saul.

Kimberly restarted the engine and drove forward.

*

He had eventually run out of luck. It made the headlines - _the_ “lawyer” arrested two years after the death of Heisenberg. _Case closed._


End file.
